Again and Again
by Alium
Summary: TRADUCTION Harry Potter disparait du seuil de la porte des Dursley. Dumbledore ne peut le retrouver. Il réapparait juste avant sa première année en tant qu'un enfant froid et distant. Il se retrouve réparti à Serpentard… Un prodige ? Tellement de questions et une réponse que personne ne peut imaginer.


**Disclaimer****: **Je ne possède aucun droit sur Harry Potter ou sur le scénario de cette fanfiction. **Il s'agit d'une traduction d'une fic d'****Athey****. **Si vous savez lire l'anglais, allez jeter un coup d'œil sur ses fictions elles valent le détour.

**Titre :** Again and Again

**Couple :** Harry Potter/ Tom Jedusor-Voldemort

**Résumé : ** Harry Potter disparait du seuil de la porte des Dursley. Dumbledore ne peut le retrouver. Il réapparait juste avant sa première année en tant qu'un enfant froid et distant. Répartit à Serpentard… Un prodige ? Tellement de questions et une réponse que personne ne peut imaginer.

**Again and Again**

**Chapitre I**

_Novembre 1981_

Il ne savait comment ça s'était passé mais Albus Dumbledore était paniqué. Il avait laissé le jeune Harry Potter sur le pas de la porte d'entrée des Dursley, avec un doux sort de réchauffement et sous un fort sortilège de sommeil. Par conséquent il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il ait pu juste se lever et s'en être allé mais les Dursley insistaient qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu le garçon. Ils avaient trouvé le panier et la lettre, mais aucun enfant et aucune couverture.

Ils avaient pensé que cette histoire était juste une mauvaise blague et étaient loin d'être ravis quand Albus Dumbledore était apparu sur le pas de leur porte une semaine après quand ses frêles dispositifs lui avaient indiqué que les protections qu'il avait érigées n'avaient pas prises.

Sa plus grande peur était que le petit Harry Potter ait été kidnappé, et alors que sorts de localisation après sorts de localisation échouaient, ses peurs grandirent et grandirent. Il se devait d'être derrière une sorte de bouclier pour qu'une telle chose soit possible, ce qui voulait dire qu'il se trouvait avec un sorcier ou une sorcière. La seule consolation qu'il avait était que ses instruments lui indiquaient que le jeune Harry Potter était toujours en vie.

_Janvier 1982_

Il venait juste de recevoir un message des gobelins de Gringotts quelqu'un avait accédé à la chambre forte d'Harry Potter. Il s'était précipité à la banque pour poser ses questions mais les résultats étaient atrocement limités. Le seul moyen qu'une personne avait pour entrer dans la chambre forte sans la clef était de donner un échantillon de sang qui correspondait aux records magiques du sang des Potter. Et il ne savait comment mais la personne qui était entrée dans la banque avait fait cela. Mais la personne que les gobelins avait dit être entrée dans la banque était un adulte –ou tout du moins apparaissait être un adulte. Les gobelins refusaient de lui donner un souvenir de ce à quoi l'homme ressemblait. Ils disaient que la prochaine fois qu'il venait, ils lui feraient passer un de leur tests standards de contrôle de sécurité, mais c'était tout. Il _voulait_ qu'ils lui notifient immédiatement si l'homme venait de nouveau, mais ils refusèrent.

C'était incroyablement frustrant.

_Octobre 1984_

L'homme avait fait quelques autres allez-retours à la banque, et cela était la seule preuve qu'Albus Dumbledore avait de la continuité de l'existence d'Harry Potter. Ses instruments continuaient à indiquer que l'enfant était vivant, mais ses sortilèges de localisation ne donnaient toujours rien. Les gobelins lui avaient informé que l'homme qui venait dans leur banque et de temps à autre retirait de l'argent de la chambre forte des Potter utilisait probablement du polynectar, ou se trouvait sous l'effet de glamours. Chaque fois qu'il venait il était un peu différent, mais chaque fois il passait le test d'analyse sanguine et était capable d'entrer dans la chambre forte.

Il ne venait pas souvent pas plus que deux fois par an, et il retirait des sommes relativement importantes –quoi que pas si larges que cela si le total du contenu de la chambre forte était pris en considération. Juste assez pour qu'une personne puisse vivre convenablement sans avoir le besoin de travailler. C'était probablement une modeste somme pour une seule personne ne vivant que de cela. Une autre curieuse chose était que la personne en question demandait toujours aux gobelins de changer la majorité de l'argent en monnaie moldue.

C'étaient vraiment peu d'informations et il savait que son inquiétude et sa frustration étaient évidentes à son entourage. Minerva ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné d'avoir perdu Harry Potter en premier lieu, et continuait à le pousser à avouer la vérité au Ministère pour qu'il puisse recevoir leur assistance dans la recherche.

Cependant il ne désirait pas faire cela. Le ministère Bagnold n'était pas exactement un mauvais leader, mais elle ne s'entendait pas bien avec Albus et la vérité était qu'Albus était encore plus prudent vis-à-vis de l'homme qui semblait être en tête pour les prochaines élections. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était que le ministère mette son nez dans l'éducation d'Harry Potter.

Mais peut-être que Minerva avait un point – même le ministère pouvait être préférable que l'homme mystérieux qui possédait Harry Potter en ce moment.

_Juillet 1991 _

Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'Ecole de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, s'était rassemblé avec son proviseur adjoint Minerva MacGonagall dans la petite pièce où une plume enchantée écrivait les adresses sur les enveloppes des lettres destinées aux étudiants chaque été. La plume avait tout juste commencé à s'animer ce matin et commençait toujours avec les nouveaux étudiants en première année. Elle écrivait les noms des nés-de-moldus avec de l'encre bleue alors qu'elle inscrivait ceux des nés-de-sorciers en vert –c'était l'un des moyens qu'avait Minerva de savoir quel type de lettre elle devait inclure, et si l'enfant devait recevoir une visite chez lui.

La paire retenait leur souffle alors que la plume continuait son chemin à travers l'alphabet et s'approchait de plus en plus du nom _Harry Potter_.

Albus savait qu'il était toujours en vie –ou tout du moins tous ses sorts indiquaient cela- et les débits biannuels avaient continué toutes ces années. La personne qui retirait de l'argent avait continué à utiliser des déguisements –venant dans la banque ressemblant à une différente personne à chaque fois- et Albus avait continué à être éludé dans ses efforts pour découvrir qui était cet homme, ou où Harry Potter était retenu.

Il y avait bien eu quelques occasionnels vues d'Harry Potter à travers les ans, et Albus s'était toujours précipité pour investiguer chacune d'elles, mais il ne pouvait jamais être garanti qu'il s'agissait de réelles observations et non de personnes voulant l'attention, ou imaginant des choses. Et aucune d'elles ne l'avait jamais conduit à découvrir d'utiles informations.

Maintenant il ne restait que deux mois avant la rentrée de ce qui se devait d'être la première année d'Harry Potter à Poudlard, et sa seule chance était que la plume pouvait lui dire où trouver le garçon.

« Albus ! » s'exclama Minerva alors que la plume commençait à écrire « Mr. H. Potter, n°16 Veronica Gardens, Streatham Vale, Angleterre ».

Il aurait pu se mettre à rigoler tellement il était soulagé. Si seulement il avait pu faire marcher cette fichue plume plus tôt, mais la magie qui gouvernait l'objet était au-delà de lui. C'était un si vieux et puissant artefact –créé par Rowena Serdaigle elle-même.

Albus s'empara de l'enveloppe et se mis à s'en aller avec elle dans la main quand Minerva l'arrêta, le traîna jusqu'à son bureau pour qu'elle puisse mettre la lettre dans l'enveloppe, et ensuite insista qu'il l'emmène avec lui afin qu'elle puisse voir d'elle-même comment Harry Potter avait grandi.

Minerva avait été à Steatham Vale auparavant, alors qu'Albus n'y avait jamais été, et donc elle fut la personne qui les transplana au plus près de l'adresse. Ils apparurent relativement près de Steatham Common Station et la paire marcha à travers le simple lotissement moldu jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent à Veronica Gardens.

Le numéro seize, il semblerait, était un appartement situé au rez-de-chaussée dans un immeuble contenant six appartements –trois au rez-de-chaussée et trois au premier étage. Le numéro seize se trouvait à la fin, avec un petit jardin privé et la paire marcha rapidement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Albus frappa et patienta en retenant son souffle pour un signe de présence au-delà de la porte. Deux longues minutes passèrent avant que la porte ne soit ouverte et qu'un jeune homme aux yeux encore brouillés par le sommeil avec des cheveux noirs en désordre et des lunettes rondes aux fines montures apparaisse, ne portant rien d'autre qu'un pantalon de pyjama. Il les observa quelques secondes avant de pousser un lourd et résigné soupir.

« Mr. Potter ? » demanda Albus.

« C'est cela » répondit le garçon, faisant un pas arrière et indiquant à la paire qu'ils pouvaient entrer. Minerva et Albus échangèrent un bref coup d'œil avant d'entrer. Harry Potter referma la porte derrière eux et leur indiqua d'un mou geste de la main le canapé dans le salon, avant de marcher dans la petite cuisine qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce. D'après ce qu'ils pouvaient voir, il s'agissait d'un très modeste appartement ne contenant qu'une chambre. Juste au-delà de la cuisine se trouvaient deux portes, toutes deux ouvertes, montrant une salle de bains et une chambre. Un rapide coup d'œil dans la petite cuisine permit à Dumbledore d'être presque certain qu'il y avait un petit chaudron sorcier situé au dessus de la cuisinière.

« Mr Potter, je… »

« Voulez vous du thé ? » demanda d'un ton plat Potter, interrompant Dumbledore.

« Ah… Oui, s'il vous plait. Merci. » Dumbledore répondit, surpris par la soudaineté de l'étrange action.

Potter passa les prochaines minutes à arranger un petit plateau avec de l'eau chaude, du thé, du sucre et quelques biscuits avant de l'apporter et de le positionner sur une petite table ronde entourée par les deux fauteuils sur lesquels se trouvaient Albus et Minerva. Il dut pousser le bazar et quelques lettres ouvertes, qu'il emporta ensuite dans la cuisine, posant les lettres sur le comptoir et les déchets dans la poubelle.

« Je reviens tout de suite » annonça-t-il avant de disparaître dans la chambre et de réapparaître un instant plus tard habillé d'un t-shirt froissé et d'un pantalon gris. Il se laissa lourdement tomber dans le canapé et se mis à juste regarder les deux professeurs d'un air résigné.

Les deux professeurs échangèrent un bref regard avant de retourner leur attention sur le jeune homme en face d'eux. Dumbledore se racla la gorge.

« -Mr Potter, est-ce que votre tuteur serait disponible ?

-Non »

Dumbledore cligna des yeux de surprise à l'abrupte réponse.

« Non ? »

Potter haussa simplement les sourcils, d'un air quelque peu interrogatif.

« -Heu.. Quand est-ce qu'il serait disponible…

-Je vis seul à cet endroit.

-Seul ? » s'exclama Minerva.

« Êtes-vous ici à propos de Poudlard ? » _dit,_ plutôt que demanda, Potter en ne tenant pas compte de leur évidente confusion et incrédulité à propos de sa situation.

« Oui, nous le sommes » répondit Dumbledore d'un ton hésitant. « Mais…

-je suis d'or et déjà au courant de l'école. Je n'ai pas besoin de la visite donnée aux né-de-moldus, et je peux acheter mes propres affaires scolaires. Avez-vous la lettre avec vous ? » Dit Harry, l'interrompant de nouveau.

« Monsieur Potter » dit Minerva d'un ton quelque peu réprimandant, « Veuillez ne pas interrompre.

-Nous vous avons cherché pendant de nombreuses années Monsieur Potter » commença Dumbledore « et je suis désolé mais je me dois d'insister de rencontrer la personne qui s'est occupé de vous toutes ces années.

-Il n'y a personne à rencontrer. _Je _suis la personne s'étant occupé de moi.

-Vous ne voulez pas sérieusement dire que vous avez vécu ici seul ? Pendant combien de temps ? » S'exclama Minerva.

« Suffisamment longtemps » Répliqua froidement Potter. « Avez-vous la lettre ? »

Les deux professeurs l'observèrent d'un air ahuri pendant un moment avant d'échanger de nouveau un coup d'œil silencieux. Dumbledore chercha dans ses robes et en ôta la lourde enveloppe en parchemin qu'il lui remit. Harry brisa le sceau en cire, retira les pages et parcourut du regard la lettre avant de lire la liste des fournitures.

« Avez-vous besoin d'une réponse écrite ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton absent alors qu'il lisait la liste.

« Pardon ? » demanda Minerva.

« -Il est écrit qu'il faut répondre avant le trente et un juillet, décrivant si je vais ou non attendre l'école, mais vu que vous êtes tous deux ici, est-ce que ma parole sera suffisante ou avez-vous _besoin_ d'une réponse écrite ?

-Votre parole sera suffisante » répondit-elle d'un ton hésitant. « Mais nous avons toujours besoin de parler avec votre tuteur…

-Je n'en ai pas un. Je vis ici par moi-même.

-mais vous avez seulement dix ans !

-Cela n'a pas été un problème jusqu'à maintenant. » Répondit-il d'un ton ennuyé.

« C'est un problème maintenant. A présent que nous savons où vous vous trouvez, je suis désolée de dire que vous vous devez d'être placé dans une vraie famille » insista gravement Dumbledore. « Vous n'êtes pas en sécurité ici, surtout pas par vous-même.

-J'ai été sauf jusqu'à maintenant. » Répondit Potter en haussant un unique sourcil. « _Vous_ n'avez pas pu me trouver, n'est-ce pas ?

- Un enfant de dix ans ne peut pas vivre tout seul ! » Insista d'un ton sec Minerva.

« Si vous voulez me forcer à vivre dans un lieu où je ne désire pas vivre, je disparaîtrai, et vous ne me retrouverez jamais. » Dit froidement Potter. « Si vous voulez que j'attende votre école, vous allez me laisser faire ce que je veux pour les deux mois de l'année où je ne me trouve pas à Poudlard. Si vous insistez à mettre votre nez dans mes affaires personnelles, je n'attendrais_ pas_ Poudlard, et vous ne me verrez jamais de nouveau. »

Les deux professeurs le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, complètement sidérés et rendus muets.

« Je vais rester _ici_ jusqu'à la fin du mois d'août. Je vais finir mon bail et vais stocker mes meubles, vu que je ne vois aucun but à payer le loyer d'un appartement qui resterait vide pendant dix mois. Je vais vivre à Poudlard pendant l'année scolaire, et très probablement je louerais un appartement temporaire pendant le prochain été. » Expliqua Harry d'un ton déterminé.

« Tu ne peux pas vivre seul pendant deux mois entiers ! » s'exclama Minerva.

« Je peux, et je vais le faire à moins que vous ne voulez pas que j'attende votre établissement.

-Vous ne pouvez pas nous faire chanter Monsieur Potter ! Ce n'est pas seulement contre l'éthique de laisser cet arrangement continuer, mais c'est illégal. Un enfant de dix ans ne peut pas vivre… »

Potter se leva abruptement, lançant un regard froid aux deux autres. « Allez-vous-en.

-Quoi ? » Couina Minerva.

« Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus dans ma maison si vous comptez me menacer.

-Calmez-vous Monsieur Potter. » Dit Dumbledore, levant ses main d'un geste apaisant. « Je suis sûr que nous pouvons trouver un terrain d'entente sans avoir besoin de menaces.

-Si j'étais n'importe qui d'autre, vous deux ne serez même pas là et vous ne prêterez pas la moindre attention à mes conditions de vie. » Annonça d'un ton plat Potter.

« Mais vous n'êtes _pas_ n'importe qui d'autre » dit gentiment Dumbledore. « Êtes-vous au courant de votre statut dans le monde sorcier, Monsieur Potter ? Il y a certains individus qui vous souhaitent du mal, et j'ai peur pour votre sécurité dans ces conditions. C'est seulement pour votre propre santé et votre bien-être que nous nous inquiétons.

-Je suis parfaitement au courant de mon « statut » dans le monde sorcier, et j'ai pris suffisamment de précautions contre n'importe qui me souhaitant du mal. _Vous _n'avez pas pu me trouver, et vous possédez un peu de mes cheveux, et peut-être même un peu de mon sang. Si _vous_ n'avez pas pu me traquer toutes ces années avec un tel avantage que d'autre n'auront pas, pensez-vous honnêtement qu'un vieux mangemort qui a échappé la justice pourrait me trouver ? »

De nouveau, Dumbledore et Minerva semblaient avoir perdu leur langue.

« Peut-être pourrions-nous parvenir à un compromis, au moins pour le reste de l'été. Je pourrais positionner quelqu'un pour observer votre demeure et faire en sorte due vous soyez suffisamment en sécurité ?

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire. » Dit d'un ton plat Potter.

« Vous ne saurez même pas qu'ils sont là. Ils seront incroyablement discrets.

-je n'ai aucun désire de laisser de complets étrangers espionner tous mes mouvements pour les deux prochains mois. »

Dumbledore pâlit. « Ils ne vous espionneront pas, Monsieur Potter. Ils seront des sortes de _gardes du corps_. Leur travail consistera à observer les environs de votre appartement pour des signes de personnes vous souhaitant du mal. »

Potter ferma les yeux et prit plusieurs lentes et profondes inspirations, comme si il essayait de contrôler son tempérament.

« Ca ne sera pas nécessaire.

-S'il vous plait, Monsieur Potter – pour moi, et pour mon état d'esprit- je me sentirais _incroyablement_ mieux si je savais que vous vous trouvez en sécurité. »

Dumbledore le regarda avec de plaintifs, pétillants yeux bleus, soutenant le froid regard du garçon de dix ans se tenant devant lui pendant un long moment.

« Non ».

Severus Rogue admettait à contrecœur –si seulement pour lui-même – qu'il avait de nombreuses notions préconçues dans son esprit concernant ce qu'il s'attendait d'Harry Potter. Il n'avait même pas encore rencontré le rejeton, et il était déjà convaincu que le garçon serait une parfaite copie de son père. Il avait fait un effort au fil de ces quelques dernières années de se maintenir le plus possible à distance de tout ce qui concernait Harry Potter.

Quand Albus réussi d'une manière ou d'une autre à _perdre _le Survivant et qu'il se lança dans son éternelle croisade afin d'essayer de traquer et localiser le garçon, Severus avait toujours tenté de ne pas être inclus. Bien sur, il fut entraîné dans quelques parties de la recherche – majoritairement, il avait été responsable de garder subtilement un œil et une oreille ouverts à l'affût de rumeurs provenant des membres de son ancien groupe. Mais après plusieurs années qui étaient passées sans même le moindre indice ou indication sur l'endroit où se trouvait l'enfant, il arrêta même d'essayer.

Le fait qu'un homme, sous déguisement, mais apparemment ayant le sang des _Potter_, accédait la chambre forte du rejeton disait à Severus que le garçon n'était clairement _pas _dans les mains des Mangemorts. Chances étaient que ce bâtard de père de Potter avait eut une sorte d'affaire illégitime qu'Albus simplement _ne connaissait pas, _qui avait réaliséque Tunie Evans était une affreusement horrible pute, et qu'il avait sauvé le gamin du mauvais plan d'Albus de le laisser avec des moldus.

Franchement, Severus avait été quelque peu surpris quand il avait pour la première fois appris que ca avait été la destination prévue par Albus pour l'enfant. S'il l'avait honnêtement su au préalable –et si le gosse avait actuellement atteint cette destination et était _resté là bas_- il se serait probablement révolté contre l'idée. Qu'importe à quel point il détestait James Potter, il n'aurait pas pu, en bonne conscience, laisser le fils de Lily être élevé par son horrible putain de sœur.

Mais à la place, il avait été apparemment élevé par une relation inconnue des Potter, en secret. Ce fait ne faisait qu'accentuer les prévisions de Severus que le gosse allait arriver à Poudlard, agissant comme si il possédait les lieux tout aussi arrogant et odieux que son père avait été. Tout droit à Gryffondor destiné à être le petit toutou préféré du directeur, et autorisé à faire n'importe quoi, alors qu'il snoberait les règles.

Quand il apprit qu'Albus et Minerva _avaient_ en fait trouvé Potter et étaient allé lui rendre visite, cela ne fit que soutenir les croyances de Severus que toute leur excessive recherche paniquée n'avait été qu'une perte de temps, et il était content qu'il ait arrêté sa participation aussi tôt. Le fait que Potter avait apparemment refusé leur insistance pour un type de garde de sécurité, ne faisait que maintenir sa croyance que Potter était un arrogant petit morveux.

Bien sur Albus avait ignoré le refus de l'enfant et avait rassemblé quelques volontaires provenant de leur vieille bande et les avait envoyés observer la maison du garçon, seulement pour la trouver vide. Et une fois encore, Albus avait passé une ridicule quantité de temps à tenter de localiser le jeune homme, encore une fois. Bien sur, il ne l'avait pas trouvé et _maintenant_ il était paniqué, convaincu que Potter ne viendrait même pas à Poudlard.

Severus, par contraste, ignorait _complètement_ tout ce ridicule drama, et se concentra à la place sur la préparation de la nouvelle année scolaire, _comme le directeur devrait faire_.

Donc quand le premier septembre finalement arriva, Severus était absolument déterminé à ne pas épargner ne serait-ce qu'un instant de ses pensées sur le foutu Survivant-pour-compliquer-sa-vie. Albus avait, bien sur, quelqu'un stationné à King Cross à l'affût de tout signe du garçon, et il fit un grand spectacle d'être incroyablement soulagé lorsqu'il reçu mot qu'Harry Potter _était_ venu et était entré dans le Poudlard Express. Mais toujours, Severus n'allait pas laisser cette issue prendre une place importante dans son esprit.

Quand les étudiants arrivèrent dans la soirée, et qu'il se retrouva assis à la grande table observant les premières années entrer dans la Grande Salle, en file indienne, menés par Minerva, il ne chercha _pas_ des yeux le garçon dans la foule, parce qu'il s'en _fichait_. Quand son regard eut l'incidence de tomber sur lui, un sourire méprisant se peigna instinctivement sur ses lèvres et il fut accueillit exactement par ce qu'il avait prévu. Un James Potter miniature, dans tous les sens possiblement visibles. Les cheveux noirs en bazar et les lunettes les mêmes traits du visage que Potter avait en première année tout était identique. Enfin, à part les yeux. Mais de la distance où Severus se trouvait assis, il était relativement simple d'ignorer les yeux douloureusement familiers, quand tous les autres traits physiques primaient.

Le garçon était aussi arrogant qu'il avait prévu. Là où ses camarades ouvraient de grands yeux impressionnés et admiratifs sur la Grande Salle, Potter avait l'air de s'_ennuyer_. Son visage était fermé et il portait une froide expression, que Severus admettait n'était pas le type d'expression que l'aîné Potter aurait eu à ce moment. Cet imbécile aurait été en train de sourire comme un fou, et serait probablement en train de rire aux dépends d'un autre.

Il aurait même essayé de faire un croche-pied à quelqu'un qui passerait à ses côtés pour s'asseoir sur le tabouret afin d'être réparti.

Parce qu'il était exactement ce type de bâtard.

Mais Potter ne riait pas ou même _souriait _à aucun des autres enfants. Son expression resta indifférente et ennuyée pendant la première partie de la répartition. Il ne parla pas une seule fois avec les autres enfants se tenant debout dans la file, et il ne semblait même pas être attentif à la répartition de ses camarades.

Quand son nom fut appelé, le hall se remplit de chuchotements excités, alors que les étudiants se tordaient le cou et se penchaient dans de nombreuses directions afin d'essayer de jeter un coup d'œil sur le célèbre Survivant. La tête de Potter resta droite et tout aussi arrogante que jamais alors qu'il s'avança, ne s'embêtant même pas à reconnaître ceux autours de lui qu'il avait clairement considérés négligeables. Il s'assit sur le tabouret et Minerva abaissa le choixpeau. Severus patienta, s'attendant à une répartition rapide, toute droite à Gryffondor. Donc quand le choixpeau commença à bouger, et que l'ouverture située sur son côté s'ouvrit pour parler, moins de dix secondes après avoir été placé sur la tête du jeune homme, Severus ne fut pas le moins du monde surpris.

Il _fut_ surpris en revanche quand le choixpeau déclara « Serpentard ! ».

C'était comme si le sol s'était écroulé sous leurs pieds. Il y avait un silence étourdissant dans la salle, excepté quelques hoquets de surprise. Puis il y eut les applaudissements. Mais provenant _uniquement_ de la table des Serpentards, et encore seulement de certaines parties de cette table. Un certain nombre était ravi, et se redressait avec fierté à l'idée que leur maison qui était bien souvent méprisée avait acquis le célèbre Survivant, mais il y en avait aussi parmi la table des vert et argent qui avaient clairement la mine renfrognée, et encore d'autres qui semblaient juste abasourdis.

En revanche c'étaient les autres tables qui avaient l'air le plus _pétrifié_. Clairement, personne ne s'était attendu à ce que _Le_ Harry Potter finisse à Serpentard.

Encore moins Severus Rogue.

Potter se leva avec calme et grâce, donna le choixpeau à une Minerva stupéfiée, et se dirigea tout aussi calmement vers la table des Serpentards qui applaudissaient toujours. Il s'assit à côté de Daphnée Greengrass et en face de Draco Malfoy. Il se mit ensuite à ignorer _tout le monde_. Cela continua tout au long de la cérémonie de répartition, et plus longtemps encore lors du festin à proprement parler.

Il avait relevé la tête lorsque quelques personnes lui adressèrent des questions, et il avait l'air d'acquiescer de temps à autres. Il parut même parler une ou deux fois, mais ce fut toujours de courts échanges. Apparemment il ne jugeait aucuns de ses nouveaux camarades dignes de son attention.

Arrogant marmot.

Severus ne passa définitivement pas l'entièreté de son repas à observer le rejeton des Potter, parce qu'il se fichait toujours du gosse. Et il se foutait absolument du fait que la petite merde était maintenant sa responsabilité. En fait, il ne pensait surtout pas au fait qu'il était maintenant le directeur de Maison du garçon, parce que ça serait horrible.

Certains auraient pu pensait qu'il aurait été ravi d'avoir un tel pouvoir sur le gosse, mais Severus prenait ses devoirs de directeur au sérieux. Il était le remplacement de leurs parents pour les dix mois de l'année où ils se trouvaient à Poudlard, et alors qu'il n'était pas du type à les chouchouter, il se souciait d'eux. Il s'investissait dans chacun d'eux, qu'importe ce qu'il en paraissait au reste de l'école. Et il ne voulait pas s'investir dans Harry Potter.

Quirell fit quelques essais sans grand enthousiasme à l'engager dans une conversation pendant le repas, mais le bégaiement de l'homme commençait à l'ennuyer beaucoup trop pour l'endurer trop longtemps. Minerva semblait s'être renfermée quelque peu sur elle-même (elle était sans aucun doute horriblement déçue de ne pas avoir eu le dernier Potter dans sa maison) mais elle était tout de même de meilleure conversation que l'idiot bégayant.

Finalement le repas se termina et Albus fit son annuel discours de bienvenu. Ce dernier incluait un avertissement à tous les étudiants de rester loin du troisième étage à moins qu'ils ne veuillent mourir une horrible mort. Cela ne criait pas du tout au désastre –nooon, bien sur que non. Ce n'était jamais une mauvaise idée de dire à des enfants où ils ne devaient pas aller, via menaces de danger et d'aventure. Severus serait grandement surpris s'ils ne se retrouvaient pas avec un ou deux Gryffondors affreusement blessés avant la fin de la semaine.

Ils seraient probablement identiques, et roux.

Finalement les étudiants furent congédiés et Severus observa alors que sa nouvelle fournée de Serpentards était menée par les nouveaux préfets de cinquième année. Quinze minutes après, Severus entra la salle commune des Serpentards située dans les donjons de Poudlard et se retrouva debout devant un groupe de petits enfants de onze ans –dont la plupart avaient l'air au moins un peu terrifié. Ceux qui n'avaient pas l'air terrifié, l'étaient clairement toujours, mais essayaient de ne pas le montrer. Enfin, Draco n'avait pas du tout l'air terrifié. Il avait l'air fier de lui. Comme si il savait qu'il était d'or et déjà le maître des lieux. Bon dieu, mais Severus savait que son filleul allait probablement lui causer des problèmes. Lucius était un homme fier et avait élevé son fils d'une main ferme, mais Narcissa avait pourri gâté le gosse. Même Lucius l'avait gâté. Il n'y avait jamais eu une chose que Draco avait désirée et qu'il n'avait pas obtenue.

Potter était la seule autre exception. Il n'avait pas l'air terrifié ni submergé par les événements ou ne serait-ce qu'un peu intimidé. Il avait juste l'air… de s'ennuyer. C'était énervant.

Severus décida que, à ce point, il allait simplement ignorer Potter et se donnerait quelques nuits afin d'essayer de déterminer exactement comment il voulait approcher cette dernière complication dans sa vie. Donc il donna son discours standard de bienvenue, complet avec des menaces de détentions misérables passées à nettoyer des chaudrons pour quiconque assez stupide pour se faire prendre par l'un des autres professeurs en cas de désobéissance des règles. Finalement il les congédia tous et partit vers le sanctuaire que constituaient ses quartiers privés et un verre de Brandy.

Draco Malfoy observa Potter marcher calmement à travers leur nouvelle chambre, tout droit vers le lit qui avait à présent deux malles identiques posées à ses pieds, et retira sa baguette d'une de ses manches. Un simple mouvement de sa baguette et l'une de ses malles se déplaça sur le côté et s'ouvrit. Il fouilla à l'intérieur et en sortit… un morceau de parchemin ?

Les yeux de Draco s'étrécirent et il s'approcha afin de mieux observer cette nouvelle énigme. Potter se tourna et affronta la pièce dans sa globalité, patientant seulement un moment avant de se racler assez fortement la gorge. Theo se redressa de la position qu'il avait, penché au-dessus de sa propre malle, et Vince et Greg se retournèrent pour le regarder d'un air dénué d'expression. Blaise, comme Draco, s'était déjà mis à observer curieusement Potter auparavant.

« J'ai une proposition à faire » Potter déclara d'un ton calme.

« Une proposition ? » Répéta Blaise d'un ton amusé teinté d'incrédulité.

Potter poussa sa malle fermée d'un coup de pied au centre de la pièce et s'empara du morceau de parchemin qu'il tenait afin de l'asséner sur le dessus du coffre.

«- Je propose que tout ce qui se passe dans cette pièce, reste dans cette pièce. Il s'agit d'un contrat magique. Il prendra effet lorsque que nous le signerons tous. Mon notaire l'a formulé afin qu'il n'y ait pas de faille qu'on puisse exploiter –vous êtes invités à le lire, bien sur, avant que vous ne le signez. Ce n'est pas aussi sérieux qu'un Serment Inviolable ou même promesse scellée par la Magie. Vous ne mourrez pas, ou perdrez votre magie si vous le brisez, mais vous allez ressentir de la douleur si vous tenter de briser l'agreement, et si vous le brisez complètement, votre peau deviendra verte, vous allez avoir de fortes nausées, et vous obtiendrez de douloureux furoncles.

L'accord déclare que tout ce que chacun de nous entend, voit, ou ressent de n'importe quelle façon, dans l'intimité de cette pièce, est secret, et ne peut être révélé à personne en dehors des occupants de ce dortoir. Pas aux professeurs, ou à potiner auprès des autres étudiants, ou à la presse, et à aucune autorité judiciaire.

- Et pourquoi, exactement, nous voudrions signer quelque chose comme ça ? » S'exclama Nott d'un ton incrédule.

«- Parce que maintenant, je ne sais que théoriquement que quatre de vos pères portent un tatoo sur leur avant-bras gauche. Rien qui ne tiendrait devant un tribunal. Cependant nous allons partager cette pièce pendant les sept prochaines années. Voulez-vous sérieusement vivre dix mois sur douze, pendant sept ans, constamment sur vos gardes au cas où je serais témoin de quelque chose incriminant ? Ou si j'entendais quelque chose que je ne devrais pas entendre, et le répétais à la mauvaise personne ? Voulez vous vraiment passer les sept prochaines années à cacher des objets interdits ? Des livres sur la magie noire ? N'importe quel artefact douteux ? Voulez vous devoir vous cacher lorsque vous célébrerez les Sabbats ou les Solstices parce que vous serez trop effrayés à l'idée que l'un de nous ne vous reporte au Ministère ? Non, bien sur que non. Vivre comme ça serait emmerdant. Il s'agit de notre dortoir. Nous devrions tous nous sentir en sécurité ici. Confortables et sûrs dans l'idée que lorsque nous nous trouvons dans cette pièce, nous somme en sécurité. Saufs de n'importe quel espionnage déloyal, ou d'avoir nos actions observées et reportées à d'autres.

-Donc quels seront les bénéfices pour toi ? » Demanda Draco, regardant Harry, les yeux plissés.

«- Ce contrat a l'air de nous protéger de toi au cas tu ne décides de nous rapporter, mais qu'est ce que toi tu obtiendrais de ce contrat ? Il me semble que quelqu'un qui veut offrir quelque chose comme ca, a quelque chose à cacher.

-Bien sur que j'ai quelque chose à cacher. » Dit d'une voix traînante Potter, levant les yeux au ciel.

« Mais ca veut aussi dire que je suis protégé si l'un de vous ne décide de vendre des photos de moi lorsque que je suis en caleçon, ou de ne raconter des potins privés à mon propos, à la presse. Je n'ai pas besoin de m'inquiéter à l'idée de vous vendant des informations sur moi au prix d'un peu d'attention, ou d'argent ou de chantage. Bien sur, tout ce qui se passe en dehors de cette pièce ne fait pas partie du contrat, mais au moins nous saurons que lorsque que nous sommes dans cette pièce, nous sommes en sécurité. »

Draco continua à regarder Potter d'un œil suspicieux, mais lentement un sourire satisfait se dessina sur son visage.

« Tu sais, je me demandais ce que le choixpeau avait fumé quand il a réparti Harry Potter à Serpentard, mais maintenant que crois qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait après tout. »

Potter se contenta de leva un sourcil, défiant, avant de hocher la tête vers le parchemin se trouvant sur sa malle.

« Tu vas le lire ? »

Draco émit une sorte d'amusant son railleur mais se dirigea vers la malle et s'empara du parchemin. C'était évident qu'il avait été fait par un professionnel. Draco avait vu des contrats magiques élaborés par les notaires de son père auparavant. En fait… Il le souleva vers la lumière et vit le filigrane sur le parchemin, apportant un reniflement amusé et un autre sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres. Il s'agissait de la même compagnie que son père employait.

Potter savait clairement ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il les avait engagés. Encore plus de raisons de lire le contrat, de façon minutieuse. Potter ouvrit son autre malle et en sortit d'autres morceaux de parchemins, disant aux autres qu'il s'agissait de copies en plus qu'ils pouvaient lire, mais que seul l'original porterait leurs signatures. Chacun d'eux s'en empara, avec un certain niveau de méfiance, et les garçons se mirent à lire le contrat en silence. Greg et Vincent murmurèrent quelque peu d'un air confus, et demandèrent à Draco de clarifier quelques mots qui étaient trop compliqués pour eux à comprendre. A la fin, Draco décida que les contrats étaient libres de failles ou de pièges cachés que Potter pouvait utiliser afin de tous les poignarder dans le dos.

Il n'était pas sur qu'il voulait vraiment être empêché de dire aux autres –particulièrement son père- ce que faisait Potter dans leur chambre, mais honnêtement, quelle différence cela pourrait faire ? Il sera toujours capable de parler de tout ce qu'il verrait Potter faire quand il ne se trouvera pas dans le dortoir, et cela serait sympa de ne pas avoir à être paranoïaque à propos de ce que ses camarades verrez ou entendrez dans cette pièce. Pas seulement Potter, mais chacun d'eux.

En revanche, il n'était pas sur que c'était une bonne idée pour lui de signer la chose sans même consulter son père. Mais ensuite Potter marmonna quelque chose à propos de Draco étant sa propre personne, ou est-ce qu'il allait juste passer le restant de sa vie à l'ombre du nom et du pouvoir de son père. Draco savait qu'il avait rougit de colère à ces propos. Il savait qu'il était probablement manipulé. Mais cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'il signa le papier juste après de toute façon.

Greg et Vincent suivirent un instant plus tard. Ensuite Theo Nott fit de même. Blaise hésita le plus longtemps, mais éventuellement même lui signa le contrat. Dès que Potter le signa, il s'illumina d'une lumière bleue, et lança des petites lumières à chacun d'eux qui s'illuminèrent un bref instant avant de disparaître, et ensuite le parchemin s'évanouit dans les airs. Potter laissa chacun d'eux garder une copie et ajouta une feuille qui détaillait les coordonnées de la compagnie à laquelle ils devaient écrire s'ils voulaient voir l'original. Ce dernier sera apparemment stocké là bas pour le garder en sécurité.

Une partie du contrat déclarait qu'ils pouvaient parler de l'existence de ce dernier, donc si quelqu'un demandait à Draco quelque chose à propos de Potter à laquelle il ne pouvait répondre parce qu'il s'agissait d'une information confidentielle, il pourrait au moins expliquer pourquoi il ne pouvait pas répondre. Apparemment c'était même une raison admissible au tribunal pour ne pas témoigner à propos de quelque chose. L'une des lois du Ministère empêchait de forcer quiconque sur un sujet sur lequel ils avaient fait un Serment Inviolable, ou quelque chose de similaire, qui pourrait mettre en danger leur santé ou leur magie s'ils le violaient.

C'était l'un des derniers points qui convainquit Draco. Maintenant il pouvait littéralement pratiquer de la magie noire illégale, juste devant le nez d'Harry Potter –tant qu'il le faisait dans les limites de leur dortoir- et il n'aurait pas du tout à s'inquiéter à l'idée d'être rapporté au Ministère ou au Directeur. Et qu'importe à quel point Draco faisait une chose horrible, Potter ne pourrait rien faire à ce propos. Il ne pourrait le dire à personne.

Draco pensait qu'il avait franchement était plutôt intelligent d'avoir signé le contrat.

Jusqu'à l'instant où Potter fouilla dans sa deuxième malle et en sortit un petit aquarium, le posa sur le coin de son bureau et en tira un petit serpent –avec lequel il se mit à avoir une conversation. En fourchelangue.

Harry Potter était un fourchelangue, et Draco ne pouvait le dire à personne.

Tout ce que Draco pouvait espérer était, qu'à un moment, Potter parlerait à la chose en dehors de la sécurité de leur chambre, parce qu'il savait que son père serait furieux avec Draco pour ne pas lui avoir dit une découverte aussi énorme.

_Cher Père,_

_Cela me fait plaisir de vous écrire avec le résultat attendu de ma répartition à Serpentard. Non qu'il n'y ait jamais eu aucun doute à ce propos. Ce qui fut plus surprenant fut que Harry Potter fut aussi réparti à Serpentard. Le Harry Potter qui est maintenant mon colocataire pour les sept prochaines années. Vous auriez du voir la tête du Directeur lorsque le choixpeau à déclaré « Serpentard ». Toute la Salle était pétrifiée. C'était à se tordre de rire._

_J'ai en revanche un certain problème à admettre. Lorsque nous sommes entrés dans notre nouvelle chambre, après le discours de bienvenue d'Oncle Severus, Potter s'est adressé à nous cinq afin de nous faire une « Proposition ». Il avait un contrat magique élaboré de façon professionnelle qui déclarait, en gros, que ce qui se passait dans le dortoir, restait dans le dortoir. Cela nous empêcherait de révéler tout événement spécifique que nous avons vu, entendu, etc., dans l'intimité de notre dortoir, à quiconque n'en faisant pas partie, pour n'importe quelle raison._

_La façon dont il présenta le contra était, je dois l'admettre, attractive. Il présenta les choses comme si il le faisait seulement pour nous empêcher de vendre des informations confidentielles à son propos à la presse, ou aux autres étudiants. Il est une célébrité après tout, et cela semblait être quelque chose dont il pouvait raisonnablement s'inquiéter. En échange de ne pas avoir des photos de lui en caleçon vendues à Sorcière-Hebdo, nous serions en sécurité si Potter était témoin ou entendait au cours des sept prochaines années, quelque chose de nature illégale qui aurait pu nous incriminer._

_Cela voulait dire que je pouvais faire les rituels du Sabbat personnels dans l'intimité de ma chambre sans inquiétude d'être rapporté à Dumbledore ou même pire, au Ministère. Cela voudrait dire que je n'aurais pas à être autant sur mes gardes à l'idée de lire des livres potentiellement douteux dans l'intimité de mon lit. Avoir Harry Potter comme colocataire me mettait, manifestement, dans une position précaire concernant le degré de confort que je pourrais avoir dans ma propre chambre._

_Donc la proposition me semblait assez attractive. J'ai lu minutieusement le contrat pendant un long moment, recherchant les failles potentielles. Il avait l'air d'être sans failles et ne paraissait pas avantager Potter dans aucun sens inimaginable. C'était une protection égale, pour nous tous. Le notaire qui l'avait rédigé appartient à la compagnie Evite, E. & Evite, E. R. –la même compagnie que vous utilisez, donc je savais que c'était du solide. Vous pouvez leur écrire et demander une copie du contrat, ainsi qu'une consultation pour leur opinion à ce propos._

_C'est à ce point que je dois admettre que je suis préoccupé. Je suppose que j'aurais du vous consulter avant de le signer, et j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop en colère contre moi. J'ai cru que vous seriez fier que j'ai pris de telles précautions, cependant à présent je m'inquiète que vous ne soyez en fait déçu. _

_Je ne peux pas dire grand choses –en fait juste poser ma plume sur le parchemin à cet instant me cause une migraine- cependant Harry Potter ne semble pas être ce que je pensais qu'il était. Je doute à présent, après avoir vu quelques choses, que sa seule raison pour nous présenter ce contrat était de se protéger des racontars et des journalistes._

_Il a des secrets, Père. De gros secrets._

_Et à présent je me trouve dans une position où je ne peux vous dire ce qu'ils sont. Seulement que vous devriez prêter attention à Harry Potter. Il n'est pas le type de personne que les gens pensaient qu'il serait. Si jamais il y a quelque chose dont je peux vous parler qui se passe en dehors de la chambre, je le ferais, sur le champ._

_Je vous prie de ne pas être trop en colère contre moi Père. Je faisais simplement ce que je pensais allait vous protéger ainsi que moi-même et notre famille._

_Donnez à Mère mon amour. Je vous écrirez de nouveau bientôt._

_Draco._

Severus Rogue quitta la confortable fraîcheur des donjons et se dirigea vers le quatrième étage où la salle des professeurs et la salle de conférence se situaient. Un mois de l'année scolaire s'était déjà écoulé et il était de nouveau temps pour eux tous de se rassembler pour qu'ils puissent papoter et se vanter à propos de leurs étudiants aux autres professeurs. Il esquissa une grimace méprisante à l'idée des prochaines heures. Il avait toujours méprisé ces réunions.

Il aurait plutôt ne pas parler de ses Serpentards et de leurs problèmes avec les autres professeurs. A l'occasion où il découvrait l'un de ses étudiants portant des signes d'abus, ou d'autres problèmes similaires, il allait discrètement discuter du problème avec Albus uniquement, ou pas du tout, et allait juste tout droit aux parents afin de faire ses menaces en secret.

Les problèmes des Serpentards étaient réglés avec et dans la maison Serpentard. Il ne voyait aucun point à laver le linge sale de ses serpents parmi ses collègues. Il ne voyait aussi que peu d'intérêt à se vanter d'eux, car le reste des professeurs étaient tous biaisés contre Serpentard et ne semblaient jamais lui payer aucune attention quand il essayait.

D'un autre côté, il supposait qu'il avait un étudiant cette année dont les autres parleraient sans doute beaucoup.

Il entra la pièce pour la trouver presque pleine et s'assit dans la chaise vide entre Minerva et Filius et malheureusement, en face de Quirrell. La puanteur de l'ail lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux, et était entièrement déplaisante. Il tentait de passer aussi peu de temps que possible en compagnie de cet homme ces derniers temps, mais il commençait à suspecter qu'il y avait quelque chose de décidemment étrange chez lui. C'était une chose pour lui de revenir d'un congé de plusieurs années illogiquement effrayé de tout, mais il y avait aussi d'autres choses qui semblaient bizarres pour Severus.

Ce fut encore une autre minute avant que le dernier d'entre eux n'entre dans la pièce –Trelawney prenait toujours son temps pour venir à leurs réunions. Elle semblait éternellement décidée à passer le restant de ses jours dans cette tour, et Severus était honnêtement parfaitement content avec elle restant là haut et ne jamais descendant, merci bien.

Albus marqua le commencement de la réunion et comme c'était normal, il commença avec les quatre directeurs de maisons et les discussions concernant l'adaptation des premières années à la vie en internat. Pomona fut la première et comme c'était aussi normal, passa un moment à parler duquel de ses nouveaux Poufsouffles avait le plus pleuré son insipide mal du pays sur son épaule. Les autres contribuaient aux observations sur les membres de sa maison –en grande partie très peu était mentionné, bien qu'à un point quelqu'un avertit que Zacharias Smith se trouvait être un petit tyran, et Pomona se devrait de garder un œil sur ce garçon.

Gryffondor avait de nouveau gagné une bande de médiocres imbéciles pour les garçons, d'aussi loin que Severus était concerné. Il informa Minerva à quel point ses lions performaient de façon pitoyable dans sa classe en appuyant bien sur le nombre de chaudrons que Neville Londubat avait réussi à faire fondre. Weasley était une considérable déception. Autant que Severus méprisait les jumeaux pour leurs tendances à faire du grabuge, il se devait d'admettre qu'ils étaient d'ennuyeusement brillants Weasley, qui était préfet cette année, était aussi scolairement accompli. Severus ne dirait pas que le jeune homme n'avait un talent particulier pour les potions, mais il était adéquat et essayait dur –peut être même un peu trop dur. Billius et Charlie avaient aussi été raisonnablement doués dans sa matière, mais il sembait que Ronald n'était même pas vaguement intéressé à l'idée d'essayer. Il était juste horrible.

Minerva grimaça quand le rejeton Weasley fut mentionné et admit qu'il ne semblait pas le plus intéressé en matière scolaire de son groupe –de loin- mais qu'au moins il ne semblait pas intéressé à l'idée de causer autant de problèmes que ses frères de troisième année. Elle dit qu'elle avait peur qu'il ne se sentait se trouver dans l'ombre de ses nombreux frères, et qu'il faudrait de considérables encouragements dans ses classes.

D'aussi loin que Londubat n'était concerné, elle suspectait qu'Augusta Londubat ait été dure avec le gosse et sa confiance en soi. Le garçon ne ressemblait pas du tout à ce que son père, Frank, avait été. Severus n'avait pas exactement apprécié l'homme, mais il n'avait jamais été une andouille.

Filius souriait en grande partie et se pavanait à propos de sa nouvelle brassée de Serdaigles. Il trouvait qu'ils avaient de grands potentiels. Severus trouvait qu'ils étaient des gosses prétentieux avec un énorme sentiment d'orgueil à propos de leur intellect, juste parce qu'ils avaient été répartis dans la maison des « étudiants intelligents ». Ce qui était du n'importe quoi, et tout le monde dans le personnel de Poudlard le savait. Être à Serdaigle ne signifiait définitivement pas que vous étiez plus intelligent que vos camarades.

Après tout cette ennuyante petite imbécile de Granger chez les Gryffondors était probablement plus intelligente que même tous les Serdaigles de seconde année –réunis !

Mais personne ne pouvait battre la maison de Severus, concernant la pure brillance, et aussi peu qu'il ne souhaitait l'admettre, mais l'exemple le plus incroyablement évident de ce fait était Harry Potter.

Quand la discussion arriva finalement à Potter, tout le monde était impatient à l'idée d'échanger leurs observations, et Albus était aussi clairement impatient pour les écouter.

Il était si calme. Si digne. Si intelligent. Un prodige, a dit Fillius. Un naturel ! Pas une seule question n'ait été posée à garçon qu'il ne sache répondre correctement, mais il ne levait jamais la main volontairement lorsque les questions étaient posées. Severus avait découvert cela au début –si Potter devait participer à la classe, Severus lui-même se devait de l'interroger pour qu'il le fasse. Il n'était jamais un volontaire. Il n'avait jamais levé la main de lui-même et n'avait jamais été un volontaire pour faire une démonstration en classe. Pas comme l'imbécile de Granger qui levait sa main à toute occasion et la remuait comme une maniaque avec une intensité qui donnait des migraines de dégoût à Severus.

Autant Severus méprisait l'idée même de donner des points au foutu rejeton de Potter, il avait aussi appris que c'était un moyen remarquablement facile et efficace de faire gagner à Serpentard une montagne de points. Ils étaient déjà en tête et personne ne pouvait accuser Severus d'injuste favoritisme. En fait il avait développé un agréable système qui consistait à demander à Weasley ou à Londubat une question en premier, sachant fort bien qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de la réponse, et quand ils échouaient à répondre il posait la même question à Potter, qui répondrait correctement, et il continuait sur le même modèle, posant de plus en plus de questions, de difficulté croissante, jusqu'à ce qu'il gagner presque cinquante points pour sa maison.

C'était assez satisfaisant, honnêtement, et cela changeait la couleur du visage de Weasley d'une horrible teinte de rouge.

Etrangement, Potter ne semblait pas sensible à l'attention, et ne semblait même pas fier de cette dernière. Il ne tentait jamais de frimer, comme Severus pensait que le gosse ferait. Comme son père l'aurait fait. A la place il était toujours contenu, et souvent avait l'air de s'ennuyer. Mais Severus avait remarqué un éclat d'amusement dans les yeux de Potter après la troisième fois où Severus avait suivi le même modèle en classe avec ses questions posées d'abord aux Gryffondors puis à Potter.

Il semblait que Potter savait exactement ce qu'il faisait, et trouvait cela assez amusant.

Le moment de satisfaction que Severus eut fut vite masqué par son fort désir de ne pas apprécier le garçon, qu'importe ce qu'il se passe.

Les autres avaient noté les regards fréquents de Potter d'ennui total en classe, et tous les mentionnèrent. Ils avaient peur qu'il ne soit pas assez mis au défi, et que son travail ne baisse en qualité s'il s'ennuyait trop. Ou pire même, il pouvait causer des problèmes s'il n'était pas gardé mentalement stimulé.

Son travail écrit avait été jusqu'à maintenant tout aussi impeccable, et Severus avait noté mentalement qu'il était clair que le garçon utilisait une plume depuis des années. En fait il possédait une meilleure calligraphie que certains adultes qu'il connaissait –inutile de mentionner les autres enfants de onze ans. D'autres avaient noté des choses qui indiquaient clairement qu'il avait été élevé dans un environnement sorcier. Beaucoup suggérèrent même qu'il avait du avoir des tuteurs auparavant parce qu'importe à tel point un enfant est brillant, il n'était simplement pas normal de réussir ses sorts du premier coup à chaque fois.

Certains mouvements étaient juste trop maladroits à performer sans anicroches jusqu'à ce qu'on ait développé la mémoire musculaire concerné –ce qui n'arrivait qu'après avoir performé les mouvements, de façon répétitive, pendant de nombreuses années.

Potter avait cette mémoire musculaire. Même Severus, qui n'enseignait au garçon que les potions, avait été capable de voir cela. En fait, Potter était l'un des rares étudiants, avec Draco, qu'il autorisait à utilisait sa baguette en classe. Généralement il considérait cela trop dangereux pour aucun d'entre eux d'avoir même leur baguette accessible pendant le brassage. Mais il y avait certains sorts qui simplifiait le procédé du brassage –alarmes automatiques, sorts de remuement, gauges de températures contrôlées magiquement pour la flamme, etc.- qui étaient clairement familiers à Potter.

Albus semblait troublé par tout ce que disait son personnel à propos de Potter –profondément troublé. Il leur demandait comment faisait Potter socialement, plutôt que juste académiquement, et le consensus général était que le garçon était un introverti. Il ne parlait simplement pas aux gens. D'aussi loin que tout le monde pouvait voir il n'avait pas un seul ami, bien que Severus l'avait vu converser avec ses compagnons de chambre relativement amicalement. C'était aussi amical que beaucoup de Serpentards se permettait entre eux. Il n'y avait jamais de vraie confiance –une amitié limitée- l'amitié des connaissances- mais seulement aussi loin que l'arrangement bénéficiait aux deux parties.

Il ne semblait pas snober ses camarades de dortoir. Et curieusement ils ne semblaient pas le snobber non plus. Enfin, certaines filles avaient tenté de le faire au début, mais il semblait que Potter ait fait quelque chose, au tout début, qui lui avait acquis le respect de ses pairs. Ce que c'était, il n'en avait aucune idée, et n'en aurait probablement jamais si ce que lui avait dit Lucius était vrai.

Severus considéra mentionner le contrat que Potter avait escroqué ses camarades à signer, avec Albus mais jusqu'à maintenant il avait décidé de ne pas le faire. Cela ne ferait qu'apporter plus de paranoïa au vieil homme, et plus d'attention des les garçons de première année et sur leur dortoir. Qu'importe ce qu'il se passait, Potter et ses camarades de dortoir étaient toujours sous la protection de Severus, et il ne les vendrait pas aussi facilement. D'aussi loin qu'il savait, il n'y avait rien sur quoi être concerné de toute façon. Les barrières magiques qu'il avait lui-même placé sur les dortoirs empêchaient les choses trop illégales de rester dans les donjons sans qu'il ne soit notifié, et rien dans les deux malles de Potter n'avait déclenché aucune de ses alarmes.

La valise de Goyle l'avait fait et il avait déjà eu une discussion avec le gosse à propos de la valeur d'être discret concernant ce qu'il gardait avec lui à l'école.

Albus avait demandé aux enseignants d'essayer et d'encourager Potter à être plus social avec ses pairs –peut être qu'ils pouvaient essayer de faire plus de devoirs en groupe et d'assigner différentes personnes avec Potter dans l'espoir qu'il trouve une bonne combinaison qui pourrait évoluer en amitié. Severus était assez certain qu'il s'agissait d'un effort inutile. Potter ne voulait simplement pas être ami avec quiconque.

Quand il devint évident qu'ils ne pouvaient pas gâcher plus de leur temps sur un seul étudiant de première année, Albus fut forcé de faire bouger les choses sur d'autres sujets, mais une heure plus tard quand la réunion se termina, Albus demanda à Severus et à Minerva de rester derrière un instant et la discussion revint de nouveau sur Harry Potter. Cette fois sur des choses plus privées.

Albus n'avait apparemment pas abandonné ses efforts sur la recherche concernant le secret derrière les dix dernières de Potter, mais il n'avait rien trouvé. Il n'avait toujours pas d'idée sur qui avait élevé le gosse, et donc n'avait aucune idée sur l'idéologie dans laquelle le garçon aurait été élevé. Etait-il pro-magie blanche ? Etait-il pro-magie noire ? Qui lui avait enseigné ? Qu'est ce qu'ils lui avaient enseigné ? Comment avait-il mis la main sur une baguette aussi jeune sans avoir été découvert l'utilisant ? Parce que c'était la seule explication raisonnable sur son niveau avancé.

Il demanda aux deux s'ils pouvaient faire des essais à gagner la confiance du garçon ? Severus avait reniflé dédaigneusement à la simple idée, mais Albus avait été insistant. Severus était le directeur de maison du gosse maintenant, et quelqu'un dont le garçon était supposé être capable de demander de l'aide.

Minerva n'était pas sure de comment exactement elle pourrait s'approcher du jeune homme – elle n'était pas sa directrice de maison après tout- mais ALbus suggéra qu'elle tente de souligner sa relation avec ses parents. Peut-être que le garçon désirerait plus d'informations à leurs propos ? Il suggéra aussi cette voie à Severus qui avait posé férocement le pied à l'idée. Il était manifestement la dernière personne qui devait parler à Harry Potter de James Potter.

Albus et Minerva agréèrent tous deux cependant qu'il était une bonne source d'information sr Lily. Après tout Severus connaissait Lily depuis plusieurs années avant qu'ils ne commencent Poudlard.

Cette suggestion ne fut pas du tout à son goût non plus mais il se retrouva aussi incapable de rétorquer quelque chose d'acide qui aurait pu faire abandonner l'idée.

Il ne pensait toujours pas que cela marcherait. Il ne pensait pas que Potter était assez stupide pour se faire manipuler de cette façon à avouer ses secrets simplement parce qu'ils lui offraient des miettes d'informations à propos de ses parents morts depuis longtemps. Autant qu'il en coûtait à Severus de l'admettre, il devait avouer qu'il avait finit par posséder une assez haute opinion sur l'intelligence du morveux Potter.

Il avait aussi arrêté il y a longtemps de questionner l'esprit du choixpeau sur sa décision de mettre le garçon à Serpentard.

Il était un Serpentard. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de le dénier. C'était un fait.

Après s'être assuré des réticentes promesses de Severus et Minerva d'essayer de briser l'extérieur dur et froid comme le granit du garçon, et de former une sorte de relation de confiance, Albus soupira et les congédia, marmonnant à propos de comment les choses avaient elles pu tourner aussi mal.


End file.
